


Adeus

by allec_rameht



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Double Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Sorrio sarcasticamente e os lábios do reflexo formam palavras desfalecidas que somente você entende”
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	Adeus

Um abraço cura a mais profunda úlcera do amor.  
Um abraço representa o mais puro sentimento de proteção.  
Seja meu anjo e não me abandone nessa hora tão difícil. Não deixe nossa família separar nossos laços sanguíneos jorrados pela nevasca lá fora.

Seja o covarde ao meu lado, chorando pela separação. Seja o demônio aquecido pelas chamas do pecado e enfrente nosso pai. Eu sei que consegues mais que eu.

Beije-me pela última vez pelos anos de irmandade. Junte-se a mim pela primeira vez nessa neve traiçoeira ao nosso tato.

Abrange-me pelos anjos que terminam a missão que Deus mandou-lhes para que o pecado inacabado terminasse. Para ainda não prometermos nossas almas ao inferno.

Um beijo significa que o pior está por vir.

Um beijo esfola a alma de ambos amantes que possuem semblantes encharcados pela tempestade que os mesmos criaram para si.

Um toque, um beijo, um pecado! Gêmeos idênticos conhecendo-se e diferenciando-se. Queriam identidades diferentes, sendo um só. Queriam um ao outro. Eu queria você.

Seu rosto escondido pelo reflexo do sol e nuvens acinzentadas. O barulho do motor junto com vários outros inaudíveis a mim. A despedida não feita. O abraço não formado. O beijo não correspondido. A tormenta familiar.

O afã para separarmos é inútil. Somos gêmeos, afinal. Laços sempre estarão presentes. Aceno inutilmente para a aragem que me chega. A silhueta do carro distancia-se comprazer e eu sinto que você está desvalido. Eu estou desvalido. Umedeço meus lábios escassos e giro meus calcanhares ouvindo sussurros femininos. Ela nunca entenderá.

Ao espelho lodoso, você é o meu reflexo. À lembrança já enegrecida, você é o meu eu. À verdade não assumida, somos a criação de Deus reencarnada no fogo do inferno. Sorrio sarcasticamente e os lábios do reflexo formam palavras desfalecidas que somente você entende: “Adeus, Bill”.


End file.
